


Wild things belong together

by Agent314



Series: Family life [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Charles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Erik Has Feelings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Beach Divorce, Omega Erik Lehnsherr, Shaw is a dick, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent314/pseuds/Agent314
Summary: “What can you even do?” Erik’s voice is softer now, but he still distrusts her a little bit.“I can make them think you’re something you really are not” She says and offers him a hand “How do you feel about pretending to be an alpha for a while?”“Better than I feel about being an omega in this shitty place” He answers, and after a moment of staring at her eyes and searching for a lie he takes her hand and shakes it.“Good call, wild thing, good call”Emma Frost has scaped prison; Erik might or might not have helped. Charles is curios as to why.





	Wild things belong together

When Charles reads that Emma Frost escaped her prison he’s not surprised. He knew it was going to happen sooner or later, and he was weirdly okay with it as long as she didn’t try to hurt him or those who were his. He knew a lot of the mutants that followed Shaw were now on her side but he also knew she wasn’t one for malice; he wouldn’t be surprised if Angel were to be with her by now either.

No, that Emma escaped does not surprises him,  the thing that does bothers  him is the evidence that suggests Erik was the one to break her out and not one of her many minions. It surprises him because Erik is still there; sleeping upstairs and seems to be calm and relaxed there, without any intention of leaving. It’s weird and upsetting to think Erik would do such a thing as releasing Shaw’s right hand from her imprisonment leaving her free to do as she wished with the fortune that she owns now that Sebastian is dead.

He sighs and drinks his tea, he can feel Erik rousing and he will ask about it, but now it’s early in the morning and life seems to be improving.

Charles is no ingrate and every morning he thanks whatever deity will listen for the life he has right now. It wasn’t easy for him; growing up, and he can’t even imagine what his life would be like without everything that ever happened to him; the good and the bad. He wonders what would have changed if his mother hadn’t married a second time, or how he would be like if Kurt had been a gentler man. He is scared to even imagine what his childhood could have been without Raven by his side and he never dared to think about the things that could have happened to his sister without him.

He often wonders if things really do happen for a reason or if they just make decisions on the go; consequences be damned. He works with genetics thought and he’s not a philosopher, so he doesn’t think too hard about it.

Charles specially doesn’t like to think about the different things that could have happened on the beach; because his minds reels and comes up with scenarios that leave him scared of the what ifs. He thinks of the children he now calls his leaving him, he thinks of Raven turning her back on him and worst of all; he thinks of Erik never taking the helmet off and he shudders. His ability to walk seems like a small price to pay for keeping everyone he loves, so he tries hard to not be bitter about it.

He is still deep in thought when a pair of arms hang over his shoulders and a soft kiss is planted on the crown of his head, he closes his eyes and allows it to wash away the past.

“You’re up early” Says Erik as he looks at the window, the sun is barely peeking up “Sleep well?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to enjoy some silence” He answers, remembering the reason he got up in the first place “The kids won’t be up in another hour or so, enjoy it”

“I guess you’re used to a quiet house, without teenagers running up and down wreaking havoc” Erik smiles as he moves around the kitchen looking for things to make some coffee.

“You could say that” Charles smiles at him but puts the newspaper on the table, first page showing Emma Frost in all her glory and he remembers there’s a question he needs to ask “Erik”

“Hhm?” He asks as his back is turned and can’t see what’s on the table.

“Did you know that Emma managed to escape?” That gets him the man attention, Erik is now looking at him waiting for the other shoe to drop since they both know the other knows “Did you do it?”

“I may have helped; yes” Charles is not surprised by this answer, he wasn’t expecting Erik to deny it,; he just doesn’t understand why he would do it “I owed her a favor, now I’m truly free.”

“Is that so? That’s your whole reason? You owed her a favor?” Charles still can’t understand, he knows Erik hated Shaw, but Emma is an enigma to him “What kind of favor?”

“I can’t tell you” Erik answers and Charles brows knit together “I don’t mean it like I don’t want to tell you, is just that I really can’t talk about it, I don’t know how to even start with it”

“You could try” Charles says calmly, because he’s not mad; just curious and maybe a bit anxious.

“or… well, I could show you” Erik offers, he’s uneasy but earnest so Charles nods.

Erik sighs and leaves the coffee for later. He sits in front of Charles and takes one of his hands, he kisses the back of it and then he puts it on his own cheek, almost seeking comfort but also aware that contact makes the sharing easier.

He closes his eyes.

* * *

_Charles is suddenly hit a memory of fear, like he never has felt before, he knows he is safe but can feel his –erik’s- body shaking, there’s darkness and an uncomfortable feeling all around. The realization comes slowly but one it hits it’s deathly; he’s in heat and Shaw will probably not take kindly to this. There’s nowhere for him to go in the little cell they call his room, there’s no one who can handle him now other that Shaw himself and the idea makes his skin crawl._

_“So I was right; you’re an omega” He was so absorbed in his panic that he hadn’t noticed Emma creeping into his cell, she’s smirking and his shaking is getting worse, he’s not ever eighteen; it feels like the world is ending. Emma must find something on his face that she doesn’t like so she just sighs resigned and closes the door behind her “Easy wild thing, I won’t tell, I might even be able to help you”_

_“Why would you do that?” Erik asks, his voice is trembling but his bite is always present “What is it to you?”_

_“Not much, maybe a favor someday, maybe some money down the road” She smiles sharply, this both figuratively and literally as she is made of glass at the moment “Mostly because you’re just a child and we omegas should have each other’s backs in this disgusting world”_

_“What can you even do?” Erik’s voice is softer now, but he still distrusts her a little bit._

_“I can make them think you’re something you really are not” She says and offers him a hand “How do you feel about pretending to be an alpha for a while?”_

_“Better than I feel about being an omega in this shitty place” He answers, and after a moment of staring at her eyes and searching for a lie he takes her hand and shakes it._

_“Good call, wild thing, good call”_

* * *

The memory ends and Charles is brought back to the present day, Erik still has his hand on his cheek and his eyes are still closed; there are tears running down his face and Charles is quick to wipe them away. Erik looks at him and right this second he is as vulnerable as he can be, shoulders shaking slightly.

“I’m sorry you had to live through that” He says earnestly “And I’m glad you had help, I’m not mad that you helped her back, I was just curious about it. Thank you for trusting me with this.”

“I trust you with everything” Erik says, finally starting to look a little bit more like himself as he stands and goes about making his coffee; probably he really needs it now “It’s in the past now”

“Still, it makes me glad to know you weren’t completely alone back then” Charles says.

“Me too. And I’m really glad I’m not alone now either” Erik smiles softly and he puts his mug on the table in the place next to Charles’.

“As long as I’m alive you’ll never be alone ever again, my friend” Charles smiles back and this time he takes Erik’s hands in his own and kisses them “I love you”

“I love you too” Erik says and he’s blushing a little bit.

“Gross.” Says Hank as he enters the kitchen and ruins the moment; making the pair jump a little bit and laugh.

“Jesus, you’re grumpy in the morning” Says Charles and suddenly thing go back to the natural order.

Erik knows he’s off the hook for aiding a criminal out of her prison, and he knows that everything Charles said was true, that he would never have to be alone because he has him and he has the children as well; he has a family now and a support system. He no longer has to be afraid to be; so he just sips his coffee as the kitchen fills with children and reads the newspapers with a slight smile on his face.


End file.
